


Faraway

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Oh also #GiveFlyntMoreScreentimeInVolume42K16, Whew I'm so glad to finally have, this posted after forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter memories resurface at an unexpected time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway

**Author's Note:**

> I love Emerald but I think I love Flynt a lot more, which is rare for me because I connect better with black female characters more than I do with male ones so being this off into Flynt is kinda new territory for me because wow do I love him. Idk he's just so interesting and lovable. He's got this snark and sarcasm that's so very me. If only I could be as smooth as him though. But yeah I'm really glad to finally have this fic posted. Lol sorry I got distracted by my shawnmani and kingdom hearts au. A new Weiss/Flynt fic MIGHT go up tonight. Lol and wow am I so over ao3 continuously autocorrecting Flynt's name like if y'all asses don't fuckin stop!!:))))))) But to all who are tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy.:)

Flynt had long since stopped listening to Neon, her high pitched voice fading into the background as he stared up at the jumbotron. On the screen were the eight pictures and names of the students about to begin fighting in the upcoming round of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Weiss’s picture is what Flynt found himself staring at.

 

Angry yelling and screaming echoed in his ear. He could hear a door being slammed, remembering how it had been it had been slammed shut so hard that his house shook.

 

“It had to have been an accident. It _was_ an accident, right, Flynt?” Flynt remembered his mother saying in a nervous voice.

 

His small hands balled up into fists, eyes going cold. “No…it wasn’t.”

 

“Flynt?”

 

Flynt blinked, furrowing his eyebrows at the gentle hand he felt on his shoulder. He glanced over to his side at Neon, noting the lack of cheer in her countenance and the worry in her eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as he quietly turned his head back to gaze out at the arena.

 

“Sorry, Neon. What were you saying?”

 

The hand on his shoulder stayed there for one moment longer before disappearing and falling back to the side of its owner.

 

“I was just telling you about these two weird birds!”

 

Flynt’s lips quirked up slightly as he listened to his whack job of a partner’s crazy story.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
